


The Right Treatment

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Fucking Machines, M/M, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean has a problem and goes to Dr. Novak for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really shit at writing any kind of roleplay but a friend of mine requested this so I gave it a try. Not sure if I like it.  
> Also I realize that there's probably hundreds of fics like this out there but I feel like you can never have enough sexy Dean/Cas roleplay :p

He almost doesn’t want to call Dean into the room. Castiel is staring at himself in the mirror as he puts on the last part of his outfit. He’s already wearing cowboy boots and panties and all he does is put on a lab coat which he closes in the front.

Dean is still outside in the waiting room where he’s sitting on a dildo that’s been attached to a chair and although Castiel can’t see him he wants to let him sit there a bit longer. Of course he’ll have to let him in eventually but before that Castiel surveys the room one last time to make sure everything’s in place. There’s an examination table complete with build-in restraints and stirrups that he and Dean build themselves. Right next to it is the other vital part for their scene today, a tray with lots of different sex toys instead of medical instruments. It’s perfect.

Castiel takes a deep breath and opens the door.

“Mr. Winchester, please.”

Dean’s head snaps up and he drops the magazine he’s been pretending to read. He nods but doesn’t say anything and Castiel grins as he watches him get up. The dildo slips out of Dean’s ass and for a moment Castiel thinks that Dean’s legs won’t hold him up anymore. His worries are unfounded though, because Dean manages to pull his pants up rather quickly before he walks past Castiel and into the room.

Castiel closes the door and just watches Dean for a few moments. He’s standing not far from the entrance and he seems rooted to the spot, eyes wide as he looks at the objects in the middle of the room. Castiel can’t help the smug grin spreading across his face; sure, the table is something they’ve been using for some time now but the tray with the toys is a new idea from him and he’s glad that he’s managed to impress Dean at least a little bit. Now he just wants to get started.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester. I’m Doctor Novak. Is this your first time here?”

They shake hands and Dean nods. “Yes, it is. Oh, and hello.”

Castiel smiles at how nervous Dean seems to be. Or maybe he’s just acting. They’ve done scenes like this before but agreed that this time Castiel would be a different doctor so maybe Dean’s trying to get into character. Either way, it’s great to watch.

“Well then, Mr. Winchester, I’d like to say that I hope you’re feeling well but this doesn’t seem to be a routine visit so I’m guessing there’s a problem?”

Dean blushes and nods. “Uhh, yes.”

“Alright. You can sit down on the table if you want and then tell me what exactly brings you here today.”

While Dean gets comfortable, Castiel grabs a small notepad and pen from a pocket of his lab coat. He’s not actually going to write anything down of course but he might as well pretend for the sake of their little game. When they’re both ready, Dean begins to talk.

“I think I’m addicted to orgasms or something. It’s just…I’m practically always hard and even when I just came I already want to get off again. I can’t stop masturbating and I even started humping furniture because my right arm hurt too much to keep going. My boyfriend is angry about that and he’s getting really annoyed with me because I’m constantly asking for sex when he’s home. I really don’t know what to do anymore so my boyfriend sent me to you.”

Castiel nods along and places the notepad and pen next to the toys on the tray when Dean is finished. It’s all a lie of course, Dean has a perfectly normal sex drive, but this has been his latest fantasy and Castiel is more than happy to indulge him.

“Okay, I think I have an idea what could help. But first I have to conduct a physical exam which is just a routine check to make sure everything’s working. I know this can get quite intense and I prefer having my patients tied down for it so they don’t accidentally hurt themselves…or me. Is that alright with you?”

Dean is fidgeting now and it looks like he’s thinking about it but then he looks up and nods decisively. “Yes.”

“Wonderful. Please take off your clothes and lie down on the table so we can start. On your back, feet into the stirrups.”

Dean doesn’t really strip like he sometimes does in the bedroom, his movements are quick and precise and soon he’s climbing onto the table, fully naked, and he only hesitates for a second before lifting his feet up and placing them in the stirrups like he was ordered to. Castiel doesn’t waste any time before properly restraining him.

There’s a set of cuffs on either side of Dean’s body that keep his arms fixed to the table and the cuffs attached to the stirrups keep his legs lifted and spread, leaving him completely exposed. Lastly there are two more straps of leather that go across Dean’s body, one for his chest and one for his hips. Castiel steps back to admire his work and is happy to see that Dean is almost fully hard and already leaking a bit of precome, but that has probably to do with the fact that he’s been sitting on a dildo earlier.

The last time they did a scene like this, Castiel had milked Dean for over an hour until he was a sobbing, moaning mess. The goal for today is to achieve the same results with different methods and even though Dean knows what’s going to happen, he’s good at playing dumb. Before he finally starts with the real exam, Castiel grabs the cock ring from the tray and quickly puts it on Dean who needs a moment to realize what happened.

“What are you doing, doc?”

Castiel smiles up at him from where he’s standing between Dean’s legs.

“Well, letting you have an orgasm would be very counterproductive to what we’re trying to do here and I feel like you’ll need help to stop you from coming considering what a dirty little slut you seem to be. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Dean’s cock twitches visibly and is voice is shaking when he answers. “Yeah. Whatever you say, doc.”

Good. Now that this is out of the way, Castiel can get started.

“Okay, Mr. Winchester, I’m going to check for any abnormalities and make sure that everything’s fine. I’ll also test the sensitivity of some of your body parts. Please tell me if you experience any kind of discomfort.”

He doesn’t give Dean the chance to answer before he grabs a small flashlight from the tray and uses it to look into Dean’s mouth and ears. It’s just a little bit of foreplay where he can still sort of pretend to be a professional doctor but right after that, Castiel switches to more unconventional methods. He rubs Dean’s nipples with his thumbs to get them to harden and then pinches them until they’re a nice shade of red.

Satisfied with the result he moves lower and takes Dean’s cock into one hand while he uses the other to cup his balls. When Dean tries to rock his hips and get some friction, Castiel shakes his head and pulls his hand away. He keeps fondling Dean’s balls though, pulls them apart and away from his body, rubs over the sensitive skin with his thumb and gives them a light slap before he lets go of them.

“You’ll be happy to hear that I can’t see any major problems at first glance. There’s one more test I want to go through but I think it’s safe to say that the ‘therapy’ I’m planning for you is the solution to your problem.”

If Dean wasn’t panting and twitching on the table he would probably laugh at Castiel for using air quotes. As it is, Castiel doesn’t really expect an answer but he’s very happy with the way Dean starts whining when he sees Castiel fetch the fucking machine from where it’s stashed in the corner of the room.

“I’m going to simulate a situation in which you are getting fucked and I’ll check how your body reacts to it.”

While Castiel places the fucking machine next to the table and goes to stand between his patient’s legs, Dean tries to speak even though his voice cracks. “Is this…is it going to hurt?”

Castiel pats his thigh and smiles reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be as gentle as possible. As for the machine, it won’t feel much different from getting fucked by a real person and I’ll make sure you’re prep- Oh.”

“What’s wrong?”

Dean cranes his head to try and see what Castiel is looking at, but considering that he’s staring at Dean’s hole, he won’t have any luck with that.

“Well, I was thinking I’d have to prep you before using the machine but you’re so open and wet that it probably won’t be necessary anymore.”

Proof that the dildo in the waiting room was a good idea.

Castiel slowly coats his fingers with lube and puts one of them inside of Dean. He doesn’t do much at first, just gently prods at his inner walls and when he’s done with that, he pokes at Dean’s prostate. It earns him a low moan from the head of the table and Castiel presses against it a few more times before pulling his finger out. Dean has his eyes closed and mouth wide open, panting as quiet whimpering noises escape him.

“You weren’t lying Mr. Winchester. If you’re always this needy and open for a cock then I can see why there would be a problem. But we’re going to take care of that now. Let’s give you what you need, huh?”

Dean opens his eyes but doesn’t react otherwise when Castiel puts the machine in the right position and carefully pushes the dildo into his hole. The machine has tons of settings and Castiel especially loves using the higher ones to make Dean scream, but today he chooses one that’s just on the border between slow and medium. It does get Dean to moan at least and he tries to roll his hips to get the dildo a bit deeper, but bound as he is, it’s a useless attempt and he goes limp on the table with a defeated sigh.

Castiel watches him for a few moments, watches how the machine moves in and out and how the puddle of precome on Dean’s stomach gets bigger and bigger. It’s a beautiful sight and apparently he’s staring for far too long because Dean interrupts his thoughts, his words nearly impossible to understand between all the tiny gasps and quiet moans coming from him. “Please doc…need more…the ring-”

He suddenly throws his head back and a high pitched whine escapes him which Castiel assumes is a sign that the machine just hit Dean’s prostate. His words might have been slurred and not very coherent but Castiel can easily guess what Dean wants.

Something he won’t get.

Which is why Castiel tries to sound as stern as possible when he explains the situation to Dean.

“Mr. Winchester, I need to remind you that letting you come won’t help your cause at all. The machine is not there to grant you an orgasm, its purpose is to keep your greedy little hole filled so I can continue with the exam. Is that understood?”

Dean moves his head, up and down and from left to right, and Castiel has no idea whether he’s trying to nod or shake his head. Or if he even understood what was just said. Either way, they’re not going to stop. Castiel grabs the nipple clamps from the tray and puts them on Dean without a warning which results in a hiss and Dean looking at him in what would probably be an accusing way if he wasn’t so obviously desperate for relief.

“I’m just using these to keep your nipples stimulated while I examine your genitals. I’ll get back to them later.”

Castiel thinks he might have heard Dean saying ‘yeah’ but it might have just another moan. Careful to not touch the machine, Castiel takes Dean’s balls into one hand and squeezes gently before turning to his cock. He doesn’t want to give Dean the opportunity to rut against something so he keeps his touches light, only trailing the fingertips across the sensitive flesh. Dean barely reacts anymore, there’s a tear running down his cheek but that’s all except for the breathless moans the machine keeps punching out of him.

Castiel just keeps going, happy with the way Dean’s cock twitches when he tickles the underside of the head and he takes pleasure in watching more precome dribble out from the tip when he plays with the head.

Under the pretense of further examination he takes the hot flesh into his hand to look at it from all sides before he starts squeezing it between his forefinger and thumb. He stops when Dean starts getting restless again and instead changes the setting on the fucking machine, choosing a slightly higher one this time. It’s still not enough to make Dean come though, even if he didn’t have the cock ring on. His breathing is ragged and he’s staring at Castiel, eyes wide in desperation. Castiel just smiles warmly at him and then moves a bit further up the table so he can tug at the nipple clamps.

Dean hisses and tries to squirm away, obviously realizing too late that it only makes the clamps pull harder at his nipples and he cries out in pain. It gets even worse when Castiel takes off the clamps completely and for one short moment he thinks that gagging Dean might have been a good idea. But it’s too late for that now and instead of lingering on that thought for longer, he starts rubbing Dean’s nipples with his thumbs.

Dean barely responded to that treatment when they started but now that he’s more sensitive he keeps hissing, gasping and whining, depending on what Castiel’s hands are doing at the moment. Castiel switches between tugging, pinching, twisting and rubbing the nubs, trying to pull as many different noises as possible out of Dean.

“Are your nipples always this sensitive or only when you have a cock in your ass?”

It’s not really surprising that he doesn’t get an answer, Dean seems completely out of it, his eyes are closed and he’s panting, head turned away from Castiel. When Castiel finally lets go of Dean’s nipples, his relieved sigh is barely audible over the whirring of the machine. Dean lifts his head again the second Castiel cups his balls and he starts shaking his head.

“No, plea- Ahhhh!”

The words turn into a moan when Castiel tightens his grip and for the second time that day, Castiel regrets not having used a gag.

“Mr. Winchester, I’m just trying to help you. This is the last step of the examination and after that we will start with the first step of your actual therapy. It’ll be over quite quickly I think and I promise you’ll be out of here soon. Now please let me do my work.”

With a frustrated groan, Dean lets his head fall back onto the table and Castiel smiles smugly. This really is the last part of the exam but that doesn’t mean he’s gonna go easy on Dean. His balls are extremely sensitive and there’s no way Castiel isn’t taking advantage of that. He has to be careful not to get in the way of the fucking machine while he works but it’s manageable and he starts by squeezing Dean’s balls some more. It’s fun to watch how Dean tries his best to look unaffected by it but the more Castiel rubs and prods, the more his body starts twitching.

By the time Castiel has worked his way up to practically massaging Dean’s nuts, Dean is properly struggling again and Castiel is glad for the extra padding in the cuffs. There’s a moment where he thinks that Dean might actually use his safeword but it never comes and Castiel continues to pinch and pull and squeeze.

Eventually Dean starts sobbing for real, he’s writhing on the table as much as his bonds allow and a constant stream of ‘nononono’ is falling from his lips. The tears properly start to fall when Castiel opens his lab coat. He isn’t even touching Dean anymore, just stands next to the table and watches the desperation on his face grow as he stares at what’s just been revealed.

Castiel doesn’t even have to look down at himself to know what Dean sees there. He’s been hard almost since the beginning of the exam and by now he’s leaking too, has probably completely ruined the panties he’s wearing. But for now he has to ignore his own needs.

When Dean looks back up at his face he’s whining pathetically and Castiel takes pity on him. Though to be fair, what he’s going to do next is not exactly a merciful act. Dean is still trying to roll his hips in time with the thrusts when Castiel turns the machine off completely.

“The exam is over and the result is entirely positive. You seem a little desperate right now so I won’t go into details. Let’s just get started with your therapy instead, shall we?”

Dean’s sobs become more violent as Castiel takes off the cock ring and starts stroking Dean properly. Timing is of the utmost importance now and luckily Castiel knows Dean well enough to be able to tell exactly when he’s about to come. Worked up as he is, it doesn’t take long until Dean is balancing on the edge and at the exact moment Castiel can feel him tipping over he pulls his hand away.

Dean screams, he’s too far gone to stop now, even without the stimulation and, after having tried it once himself, Castiel knows how frustrating and painful that is. He jerks off himself while he watches Dean cry his way through his ‘orgasm’. It’s a truly beautiful sight.

Only when Castiel is done too does he put the machine away, never taking his eyes off Dean who is still sobbing in the aftermath, his cock slowly softening between his legs. His face is wet, covered in tears and sweat and Castiel isn’t sure if he’s ever seen him this exhausted. Still, they’re not quite done yet and Dean’s quiet protest goes mostly ignored as Castiel puts a cock cage on him and tells him that he should repeat this process regularly.

“Mr. Winchester, please remember that I am your doctor and I know what’s best for you. It will make your body associate orgasms with pain and discomfort which should definitely help with your addiction. If your boyfriend doesn’t feel up to doing that then you can always come back here to get it done.”

Dean nods shakily and goes completely limp when Castiel starts freeing him from his restraints.

“Another simpler alternative is of course that your boyfriend keeps you locked all the time, maybe with a nice plug in your ass, and only milks you occasionally. You wouldn’t constantly be hard anymore but I don’t think it will help against your desperate need for sex and orgasms. Which is why I would recommend solution number one.”

Dean nearly falls over when he tries to stand up and he coughs a few times before he answers in a raspy voice. “Okay. Thanks, doc.”

He doesn’t bother getting dressed, just grabs his clothes and walks out of the room after they said their goodbyes. Castiel doesn’t even wait five seconds until he rips the door open again and lets Dean stumble into his arms.

“That was amazing, Dean. Beautiful, perfect. I’m so proud of you.”

He kisses every part of Dean he can reach, his hair, his forehead, his nose, and, finally, his mouth. When Dean pulls away, he grins tiredly. “Holy shit.”

“I hope that means you liked it.”

Instead of answering, Dean kisses him again. It’s nice at first, but eventually Castiel is starting to feel gross. There’s drying come on his skin and Dean’s, not to mention how sweaty they both are. “Bath and then a movie? How does that sound?”

He barely manages to get the words out against Dean’s lips but they must have been understandable because Dean grabs his hand and grins as he pulls him towards the door.

“Exactly what the doctor ordered.”


End file.
